Friendship?
by callernumber16onz100
Summary: Arya's thoughts on Eragon, and why she won't accept him. [oneshot] Don't base this story on the summary, because I'm really bad at summaries!


**A/N: **I read this really... hm... what word... I guess sweet fic that took place after the In A Starry Glade chapter in Eldest, and I wanted to write a fic in Arya's perspective about Eragon. So, here it is!

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything related to Eragon, Eldest, or Empire. Which stinks. Because I wish I were that creative so you would all have your socks knocked off by my amazing writing ability... BUT I DON'T HAVE THAT!**

**Friendship?**

_"Let's rearrange  
I wish you were a stranger I could disengage  
Say that we agree and then never change  
Soften a bit until we all just get along  
But that's disregard  
Find another friend and you discard  
As you lose the argument in a cable car  
Hanging above as the canyon comes between"_

Arya tapped her fingers against her wall restlessly, pacing the room. The candle near the window shone brightly, dancing against the rain, like a ray of hope in a world of gloom. Arya's world, as it seemed to her. She sat down by her desk and rested her head in her hands. Tears silently rolled down her cheeks as she thought of her lost love, and her insides throbbed. She had loved him. She kept tugging at this lost love to prevent her for feeling what she knew she shouldn't. And yet, the more she tugged and pulled for those emotions to return, the more they faded away, lost forever what she had once felt. She constantly tugged for these emotions, but the small voice inside her head told her it was a pointless quest, she could not bring them back, and she could not bring _him_ back.

And so, every chance she had to be happy, she pushed it away, because it wasn't right. But, no matter how hard she tried to convince herself of this, she knew it was a lie. She wasn't avoiding this love because it wasn't proper. She was avoiding this love because she was afraid. The brave Arya Svit-Kona was afraid. Afraid of losing what she had grown to depend on.

So that was her love. Something that was supposed to bring her much happiness, that instead brought pain and anguish. And yet, the thought of him brought happiness to her that she hadn't felt since her last love. His smile was sweet and sincere, and when he words, you could tell he meant them.

So why was she so unwilling to let him in? Because, she was afraid. She was a coward. She would rather face Galbatorix's army by herself than try to love this man.

She jerked her head up as the door opened and Eragon stepped in.

She looked away and quickly wiped the droplets away from her eyes.

"I could come back later, if it were more convenient... or not come back at all," she heard him whisper.

She looked up. "No, you may stay." She pulled out a quill and began to write a poem, her emotions pooring on to a piece of paper.

"I apologize, Arya Svit-Kona," he said.

She looked up, having forgotten that he was there. "For what?" she asked.

"For the way I have been pursuing you..." he murmered. "I knew it was hopeless, but I couldn't stop..."

A smile tugged at Arya's lips. "I too, know how it feels to pursue a hopeless love." _Though not while he was alive_, she thought to herself.

He looked up. "I would just like to make things... normal between us," he said. "I want to be friends again. I don't want our friendship to be ruined over my childish emotions. I want us to be able to talk without the awkwardness that we have as we speak now. I want..."

"Eragon," Arya whispered. "That's not what you want, is it?"

He opened his mouth to speak, his eyes twinkling. "No."

This time, Arya smiled. "Eragon, I am fond of you, there is no doubt about that. But, for now, I think what you said before would be best."

Eragon nodded his head sadly. Arya walked forward and embraced him in a hug. _I love you,_ she thought to herself. _Too bad I can't tell you._

**A/N: So, what did you think? I hope you enjoyed it.  
This story is based on the verse at the top of the story, from "Over My Head," by The Fray.  
I don't know why these lyrics inspired me to write this fic, but they did...  
R&R!**


End file.
